gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Vision Fields (GC 2)
GC2 contains many vision (or "epic," as they were called in previous versions) fields. No talisman fragments, skills, or battle traits are available on these field and you are given a set of specific spells and a fixed amount of mana, regardless of your wizard level or other progress in the game. This makes these fields particularly challenging because their diffiuclty does not decrease as you level up or gather high-level talisman fragments. Vision field V1 Location: This field is located on hextile K: Layout and specs: Number of waves: 99 First wave HP: 38 Available gems: Slow, Poison, Critical Hit Starting mana: 18,000 Strike spells: Freeze Gem enhancement spells: Bolt, Beam This field consists of five ensnaring nodes and one ensnaring socket, along with your orb of presence. There are 4 entry points for monsters to enter the field. This field is identical to field K3, except that it takes place well before the current gameplay, before the nodes and socket became ruined. You must charge the nodes to 100% by having frozen monsters around them for a certain amount of time. There was an easy way to beat this level, as shown here. However, gameinabottle imposed a new requirement (sending early waves no longer reduces the cooldown on spells) that prevents this strategy from working. Vision field V2 Location: This field is located on Hextile P: Layout and specs:category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Number of waves: 99 First wave HP: 52 Available gems: Mana leeching, Chain hit Starting mana: 39,000 Strike spells: Curse Gem enhancement spells: Bolt, Barrage Similar to V1, this field also has 5 summoning nodes and one summoning socket.{spoiler:this is where the forgotten was summoned} However, to charge the nodes on V2, you must have cursed monsters near each node for a certain amount of time. Again, the layout is identical to one of the normal fields on the same hextile, P1. The vision also takes place before the nodes and socket were ruined, as they are in the current-time game play. There are also three monsters nests, ten towers, and five abandoned buildings, which can be destroyed with gems of levels 2-5. Vision Field V3 Location: This field is located on Hextile C: Layout and specs: Number of waves: 228 First wave HP: 84 Available gems: Mana leeching, Critical hit, Poolbound, Chain hit, Poison, Suppressing, Bloodbound, Slow, Armor tearing Starting mana: 100,000 Strike spells: Freeze, Curse Gem enhancement spells: Bolt, Beam Unlike fields V1 and V2, V3 does not have ensnaring nodes or sockets. In fact, the layout of field V3 comes from Gemcraft 0; this field is almost exactly the same as the underground tomb that is the final field of that game, without the Forgotten imprisoned by a Gem of Eternity. Vision Field V4 Location: This field is located on Hextile D: Layout and specs: Number of waves: 19 First wave HP: 24 Available gems: Critical hit, poison Starting mana: 1,600 Strike spells: none Gem enhancement spells: Bolt Field V4 is based on the first field of Gemcraft: Labyrinth. The one thing that can make this field challenging is the appearance of a shadow. Vision Field V5 Location This field is located on Hextile L. Layout and Specs Number of waves: 46 First wave HP: 68 Available gems: Chain Hit, Mana Leech, Critical Hit, Poison, Supressing Healing, Slow, Armor Tearing, Bloodbound, Poolbound. Starting mana: 12,000 Strike spells: Freeze, Curse, Wake of Eternity Gem enhancement spells: Bolt, Beam, Barrage Field V5 is based on the 60th level of Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity). This field is quite difficult because of the appearance of multiple Spires and a Shadow, all of which can come simultaneously. Usefully, this means that even failing the level can provide you with many shadow cores. Vision Field V8 Location: This field is located in Hextile J Layout and specs: Number of waves: First wave HP: 24 Available gems: Bloodbound, Chain hit, Critical Hit, Poison Starting Mana: 1,000 Gem enhancement spells: Bolt, Barrage Strategy: This map has four destructible monster nests on the top half of the map. The first goal should be to destroy the three leftmost nests so all monsters receive as many hits as possible. Place towers at the locations marked on the map to the right. Make a grade 2 blood bound, a grade 1 chain hit, and a grade 1 critical gem. Combine these into a Grade 3 Yellow-Red-Black gem and place it at the left tower. Duplicate and place in the right tower. Because this map has many giant waves upgrading these 2 gems as high as possible should be a priority. Use bolt on the left tower and barrage on the right. Upgrade the left gem when possible until the left 2 nests are destroyed, then upgrade both gems when available (approximately Grade 7s when beating the map). There are three shrines of blades that start on the map, use the one closest to your orb if monsters get through. Vision Field V11 Location: This field is located in Hextile H: Layout and specs: Number of waves: ?? First wave HP: ?? Available gems: Chain Hit, Critical Hit, Poison Starting mana: ?? Gem enhancement spells: Bolt Reference This field is derived from Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Level 1). Strategy Working strategy: Top-most tower make a dual-Red-Yellow(main) with two amplifier just under it with pure yellow. Upgrade consistently the main gem and the Amp gems when you have extra and keep the main gem charged with at least one bolt. Don't get discouraged when some of the later waves get through to your orb. Alternately: In the tower closest to the Nest, create a Red-Yellow Dual gem. Place the poison gem in a trap just outside the nest. Upgrade the Red-Yellow gem whenever available, use bolt as often as possible. Vision field V18 Location: This field is located on hextile J Layout and specs: Number of waves: 40 First wave HP: 80 Available gems: Mana Leech Starting mana: 800 Strike spells: Freeze Gem enhancement spells: Beam Strategy: